hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian E. Hansen (S4-S1)
Jillian E. Hansen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Jillian E. Hansen is controlled by Jack Bauer, and is an original character created from his short story Leo: A Vigilante Tale. Character History "I don’t know what to believe anymore. I should have never joined the force; I have seen shit that makes you question reality." - Jillian E. Hansen Early Life Jillian Elisa Hansen was born in Los Angeles, California and was born to unknown parents as she was left on the steps of John "Jack" Hansen and Branwen Hansen, whom raised her as their own child. Jillian E. would grow up with her two siblings, Alyson (who was thirteen) and Jack (who was born a year before Jillian E. and was named after their father's own nickname of Jack). Though she she didn't like being called Jill (like Jack and Jill) so she choose to call herself by her middle name of Elisa. By the time she was in high school, Jillian E. would meet Isaac and Madison Davis, Alyson's children (born in 1990 and 1994, respectably), with Maddie being a younger sister of sorts to her. Upon finishing high school, Jillian E. would enroll into the California police academy and went through training before graduating as a police officer. However the next couple of years weren't as kind for Jillian E. as she had seen a lot things that made her question reality and eventually took a detective's exam, passed, and became a detective for the Greensfield Police Department in California. To battle this, Jillian E. would often go to Mandy’s Tavern and Strip Club, the town's cop bar, where she watches the strippers, gets drunk, then at times engages in passionate sex with strangers, a couple, or even a member of the same sex after talking with them. It was unhealthy habit but it didn't mind to her. As long as she was a cop, her family was happy for her. Leo In the fall of 2008, Jillian E. would handle her toughest assignment yet, a school shooting at Masterson Junior High School. Sometime after the shooting, she interviews Leonardo Kirby, one of the MJHS's teachers and a survivor after being shot in the head, and asks about the school shooter William O'Shea, a former student. Jillian E. tells Leo that O'Shea may had been in a gang initiation and tells him the leader could be a psycho anarchist. While thinking over the case and how O'Shea gotten inside the building, Jillian E. was at Mandy's Tavern and Strip Club the next day after interviewing Leo, where she would watched one of the strippers, then asked her and her boyfriend to come with her and engaging into a threesome at Jillian E.'s house. Afterwards, she showers up while trying to “wash” away the filth she had seen over the past 24 hours. The next day, Jillian E. arrives at the Masterson Junior High where she interviews the principal over how O'Shea had gotten inside, as she figured that someone had given him the key. She notices that she isn't getting any where with the principal and goes to leave, only to be injected with a sedative and knocked out. When she came to, Jillian E. saw she was now in the basement and now was being tortured by this principal. Moments later, Leo, who arrived to get to the bottom of the shooting, and kills the principal with a shotgun blast to the face and helps Jillian E. down. Leo then leads Jillian E. to the first floor, before engaging with some of the Thrill Killers members, the gang behind the shooting. However the leader ends up getting Jillian E. and shoots her in the back, paralyzing her. Alone Over the next couple of days, Jillian E. would be alone and unable to bear what had happen to her, and Leo would often swing by and tell her what he was planning on doing, including that he was planning on stopping O'Shea before he hurts more people. The day after O'Shea's arrest and defeat, Jillian E. would be visited by a doctor who tells her that Robert O'Shea, the father of William O'Shea, had agreed to help Jillian E. in getting better with modern advancements in medicine. Later that day however, she would be visited by her mother, and was healed of her paralysis. Her mom was a witch with a lot of power and the spell she used to heal her daughter also gave Jillian E. powers of her own, as a low-level witch. Jillian E. quit the police force and began working as a private investigator, and her first would set her off on another psycho's hit-list when her brother asked for her help. The Ripper Around March of 2009 her brother Jack, whom had been in the military for awhile, was now working as a mall security guard in Blackwood County, California. One night after his shift, he had witnessed the serial killer known as the Blackwood County Ripper, Blackwood County's own version of Jack the Ripper, attacking one of his victims and stopped him. However the days after, Jack was targeted and asked for his sister's help, and she went to meet him at the Blackwood County bus depot. The BC Ripper had caught up with her and now was his hostage, as he forced Jack to come to Blackwood County's abandon mine and they fought relentlessly until the BC Ripper gotten his advantage and went to off his sister. Suddenly a blast erupted from Jillian E.'s palm, striking the killer. It gave enough time for the Hansens to push the serial killer down a shaft and blow it up before rushing out of the mine, as it collapsed. Afterwards, Jillian E. explains to her brother that she was a witch with low-level powers, and their mother gave her a spell would allow to walk and also become a witch in the process. Following this, Jack quit his job and went on his own to figure himself out in the world, while Jillian E. had went back to her own life, working on her cases while trying to figure out her own life including her love life. However she had growing repressed anger from her shooting, leaving her more cynical to the world. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Call to Arms Called to join Jack's best friend Dylan Christy at his Lake Crystal Resort in Crystal Lake, New Jersey for the weekend of Friday August the 13th, 2010, the Hansen siblings, arriving a day early, made their way to LCR but had gotten stuck in traffic. They arrived in town later that day, where Jillian E. stops an armed robbery at a local store. Both Hansen siblings met with Dylan at the store after needing supplies from the store. They went to the resort and gotten to know the people there. The next day on Friday the 13th, Jillian E. was walking around, following Dylan as he was out for some time, and would be able to assist him and Amanda Young, whom had been working at LCR for the past day under an assumed name. Jillian E. did not report Amanda because she wanted to help since she shared the same views as her, wanting to punish and teach people like the Thrill Killers a lesson about their life. Jillian E. assists them getting some of the people for a game Amanda had created and watched the game unfold only for something else to come fourth, Jason Voorhees who had been re-animated through some means and was now back on his grounds, killing anyone he came across which almost included Jillian E.'s brother Jack after he and another cop went to go and report that Amanda was there and had stumble upon a game. Jillian E. did her part in helping Amanda, mainly having used her powers in a lot of way though the more times she had used them, the more exhausted she gotten. Once they gotten to safety and gotten onto a new transport, Jillian E. supported herself by protecting the group as some of them hid out in Derek and Becky Graham's apartment, Derek and Becky being a husband and wife tag team who helped Amanda and Jason escape. Jillian E. did mostly watching over the group but when one of Becky's old friends, Mercy Blackwood, came by, then things took a turn for the worse as a government agent had attacked the Grahams at their house and once they escaped, Jillian E. helped them dodge more government agents after them. Afterwards, Jack tells his sister that he was leaving not wanting to live a life like this and left them, heading his own way. As the night went on, Jillian E. would then find help in Callie Ronan, a hunter of myths and legends, and she would take them to her Brooklyn base after Clay had helped in getting a shapeshifting demon for Callie. A New Job Jillian E. would then take over babysitting duties for Christi as Derek and Becky had went to get some loving on. However, during the night, Jillian E. felt something wrong and saw that the Grahams were gone. She tells Callie, who sets-up a flight to Los Angeles after catching on the cameras LA entrepreneur Dorian Sullivan, who seemed to have teleporting abilities. Afterward, Jillian E. went to stock up on ammo for weapons, as well as look for newer ones. While in Los Angeles, Jillian E. seemed to go with the flow, until meeting with the head of the 7th Sanctum, which Callie had worked with, and they offered Jillian E. a new job, working with them to catch myths and myths and legends, and also they would be allowing her to put her witch abilities to good use, helping her trained even more by the 7S's agents. Regular Appearance Jillian E. Hansen stands at five foot four inches tall, and weighs about one hundred and seventeen pounds. She has a slim but curvy body type. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes, matching her medium brown skin complexion. Jillian E. typically wears casual dress clothes. Noticeably, she has a scar when the bullet that strike her in the spine, which caused her to be paralyzed. The scar remains even through she was healed by her mother. Jillian E. also has a Mayan tattoo encircling her hips and lower back. Trademark Gear Familiar with various types of police weaponry and other types, Jillian E. carries a .40 caliber S&W Taurus OSS pistol as a sidearm, while working as a private investigator. She also uses a Armsel Striker shotgun as a back-up weapon when something big goes down, and of needed of some heavier firepower. However, once becoming an agent for the 7S, Jillian E. replaced her old OSS pistol and had gotten a new weapon to fight against the myths and legends she would facing, a special modified hand canon of a pistol that was called "Spitfire". Category:Police Category:Investigators Category:Jack Hansen (S4)